Modern Day Rider
by VyxenSkye
Summary: After seeing the movie Eragon in theaters, Yugi Moto discovers a strange black object that actually turns out to be a dragon egg! What he never expected was to get caught up in a fight between heaven and hell.
1. Chapter 1

Modern Day Rider

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T for now

Summary: After seeing the movie _Eragon_ in theaters, Yugi Moto discovers a strange black object that actually turns out to be a dragon egg! What he never expected was to get caught up in a fight between heaven and hell.

Warnings and Disclaimer: This is an AU, as well as a somewhat crossover with Eragon. I'll be using that book for references with dragons, so if I get anything wrong, I am sorry. There probably aren't going to be any pairings, but that may change, so please keep it in mind.

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, _Eragon, Eldest_, or any of the _Harry Potter_ films, which I reference in this first chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"I'm going, Grandpa!"

"Alright Yugi, be safe and try to be back before dark!"

Yugi Moto, age 17, grinned to himself. "Got it! Bye Grandpa!" The teen raced out of the front door of the Kame Game shop, meeting up with his friends.

Joey Wheeler grinned at his smaller friend, flashing a grin. "Heya Yug', bout time you got out here!"

Yugi rolled his striking violet eyes at his friend. "Oh come on Joey, you know I have to let my Grandpa know before I go anywhere!"

"Oh yea, I forgot Gramps was here… I thought he was supposed to be doin' something in Egypt!" Joey said, looking a little confused as he and Yugi started walking, their other friends Tristan and Téa following just behind.

Yugi snorted slightly, and started to answer, but Tristan beat him to it. "You dork, Gramps isn't supposed to be going until next week!"

Joey grinned, rubbing at his blond head. "Oh yea. I knew that."

Téa giggled slightly, shaking her head at the antics of her two friends. "Come on guys, let's get going, or we're going to be late for the movie!"

Yugi's face broke into a wide smile. "Man, I've been looking forward to seeing this movie since I heard about it coming out!"

Tristan shrugged slightly. "I'm not so sure about it. I mean, come on, a movie about dragons?"

Téa huffed slightly, folding her arms. "If you had read the book you might be a little more appreciative. _Eragon_ was an excellent book; I can't wait to see what it'll be like as a movie."

Yugi nodded his agreement. "That's been one of my favorite's for a while now, and I just finished _Eldest_ about a week ago, so I'm really geared up to see how this will measure up. I hope it works out alright."

Joey still seemed skeptical. "I don't know. The last movie that we went to see that had anything to do with a book you guys didn't like."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "That's because they cut out like half of the book! I just hope that they don't do that to the _Order of the Phoenix_. I loved the books, but how they cut out so much in the _Goblet of Fire_ really was a bit of a letdown."

Téa nodded. "I totally agree with you there. If I hadn't read the book that movie would have been awesome, but after reading it, that movie just doesn't really stand out."

Tristan laughed slightly at the exclamations of his two other friends. "You guys are just too cryptic. You just gotta enjoy the movie, that's all there is to it! Don't think about it in comparison to the book, but watch it!"

Téa blinked. "Wow Tristan, that was a pretty smart comment coming from you."

The brunette grinned proudly, and then stopped to think. "Wait a minute, are you saying that usually what I say is stupid?.!"

Joey grinned. "I thought you knew that Tristan!"

"Why you!"

The two grappled, and Yugi laughed along with Téa. The came around the corner to the movie theater, and Yugi eagerly went up to the window, paying for his ticket and waiting for his friends. After buying a bucket of popcorn and some drinks and snacks, the four friends entered the surprisingly deserted theater.

"Hey, we get the pick of seats! Awesome!" Joey instantly ran up and went to the almost exact center of the theater, plopping down in a seat and putting down the armrests. He put his feet up on the chair in front of him, already chowing down on popcorn and candy.

Yugi chuckled slightly, sitting next to his blond friend and making himself comfortable. "I guess it was a good thing that we decided to get here really early. We got good seats!"

Téa nodded matter-of-factly. "That's the key to having a good movie experience, getting there early so you can have whatever seat you want!"

Time passed rather quickly as the four friends talked among themselves, and Joey ended up having to go and refill the large bucket of popcorn after he "accidentally" threw it on Tristan's head. While Yugi and Téa struggled with a giggling fit the blond went down to refill it, promptly digging right back into it as soon as he sat down once more.

The theater filled up slowly, a lot of people flooding in at the last minute as the lights dimmed and the movie readied to start. Yugi reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone and silencing it as the reminder came on screen, watching as Téa did the same thing, Joey and Tristan always having theirs on silence. That was probably the reason that no one could ever reach either one, they were always forgetting to change it to the ringer.

Yugi sat mesmerized as the movie began, a grin on his face. 'This is going to be an awesome movie!'

* * *

"That was one of the coolest movies I've seen in like… forever!" Joey cheered as the group walked out of the dark room, dumping his long-empty popcorn bucket into the garbage.

Tristan nodded. "That was much better than I thought it would be. I'm glad we came."

Yugi grinned. "I'm really glad we came. That was an excellent movie. I really hope that they do _Eldest_ as well, I would hate not to see that."

Téa was standing by the door, peering out into the surprisingly dark and rather dreary day. "Wow, this rain sure came up fast. It wasn't like that when we went in!"

Joey groaned. "What gives?.! It wasn't even cloudy when we got here, why is it rainin' like this now?.!"

Yugi sighed. "And it's dark, Grandpa told me to be back before then."

Tristan shrugged. "Hey, that's not your fault Yugi, don't feel too bad about it. Well, are we gonna brave the storm or just sit here and stare at it?"

Téa nodded in agreement. "Tristan's right. I've got to be home in about fifteen minutes, so I've got to go out there whether I like it or not. I'll see you guys later!"

With that the brunette girl pushed open the door, rushing out into the pouring rain and going out of sight. Tristan waved to his friends. "I've got to be home too. See you!"

Joey and Yugi stood next to each other for a few minutes, and then Joey sighed. "Man, I don't wanna go out there… But, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. I'll talk to you later Yug'!"

Yugi nodded. "Bye Joey. Thanks for coming with me."

The seventeen year old stood there for a moment more, and then pulled the hood of his blue sweatshirt up, securing it over his wild black crimson-tipped spiked hair, leaving only his golden bangs visible. He then shoved his hands in his pockets, pushing open the door and going out into the rain.

Within minutes he was soaked, but Yugi didn't mind. He quite liked the rain, it was calm and soothing, and made everything new again. He walked quietly under the pouring water, stopping only at crosswalks.

He reached the road across from the game shop soon, and as he went to step out into the gutter he tripped over something. With an 'oomph' sound and a squishy thud, he landed on his backside in the overflowing gutter.

"Oh man, that figures…" Yugi grumbled, picking himself up and looking to see what he had tripped over. He blinked, his violet eyes shining with wonder as he looked upon a large black object, shaped like an oval. He reached down, picking it up and turning it over in his hands.

It was smooth, and warm to the touch, the water making it slippery as well. The black had a faint shine to it, and Yugi tapped it slightly. A strange ringing noise echoed back at him, and, in shock, Yugi stared at it.

'Could it be?' he thought. 'No way. There's **_no way_**.'

Still, curiosity took over, and Yugi tucked the black object to his chest, running towards the game shop as fast as he could go.

'Did I really just find a **_dragon_** egg?.!'

* * *

Random muses. Gotta love them. This was actually inspired by a picture I found on photobucket with Yugi and a big black dragon. My muses started beating on me, and, well, here's the product. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yugi pulled the towel off of his head, rubbing on the solid mass of black sitting in the middle of his bed. After drying it he put his hands on it once more, rubbing his fingers over the surface.

It was very warm to the touch, but not burning, the outside nearly radiating warmth. Yugi tapped it again with his knuckles, he received the same sound he had gotten earlier, a strange resounding ring. It was almost musical.

Yugi sat back, folding his legs and crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the object in front of him. From what he had just seen in the movie, this was a dragon egg. But they weren't real….were they?

He didn't know what to think. He wanted to ask his Grandpa, but he had managed to sneak around the elder man to take the egg up to his room. He decided to wait and see what would happen to the egg, if it would hatch or if it would remain a strange black stone for the rest of time.

He reached out, petting his hand across the warm shell. He supposed that if it was a dragon egg, and it was going to hatch, then it should have already tried to bond with him. After all, dragon eggs didn't hatch until they found the one that was meant to ride them. At least, that's what had happened in the book and movie. In the movie the scar had not appeared until after the egg had hatched, though…

At that moment there was a flash, and Yugi let out a muffled cry as pain seared his right palm. He threw up his left hand to hide his eyes, his right frozen in place by the egg. As the light faded Yugi brought his hand up, looking at his palm.

The white scar curled over the heel of his hand, the mark of a Dragonrider. Yugi stared with wide eyes and open mouth. He had been chosen…. this egg was **_his_**…

Yugi stared for a moment more, and then a wide smile spread across his face. 'Sweet!'

* * *

For two more days nothing happened. The egg remained still, and Yugi was starting to wonder if it would hatch at all. He had been hoping to have it hatch before Grandpa left for the week and a half that he was going to be gone, but the way it was looking it wasn't going to happen that way. Grandpa was leaving that night.

Yugi spent most of the day with his grandfather, working with him in the shop. Near closing time the older man backed down. "I want to watch you close the shop, Yugi. I want to be sure that you can do it on your own, you have to care for the shop while I'm gone."

Yugi nodded, going through the routine of closing down under his Grandpa's watchful eye.Sugoroku watched as Yugi correctly closed everything down, proud of the boy that he had raised for most of his young life. He knew that Yugi would be able to take perfect care of himself while he was away, and that everything would be under control.

After Yugi had completed everything Sugoroku smiled at him, going forward to hug his grandson. "I'm proud of you Yugi."

Yugi hugged his caretaker tightly. "I'm going to miss you Grandpa. But I hope that you have fun, and that you find a lot of cool things with Professor Yoshimori."

His grandfather grinned at that. "I'm sure we will, Egypt always has amazing secrets to reveal. It just depends on when it chooses to reveal them."

Yugi hesitated as they stood there in the darkened shop. "Um, Grandpa, I'd like to show you something, before you go."

Sugoroku blinked, but nodded. "Alright Yugi. What is it?"

The boy bit his lip. "Well, I'm not really sure. I found it the night that my friends and I went to see the movie." He held out his hand, and his grandfather gasped as he took Yugi's hand to look at the scar.

"Yugi, where did you get this mark!.? I don't remember it being there!" he exclaimed, running his fingers over it.

"It's the mark of a Dragonrider, the one from the movie. I found something on my way home, and I'm pretty sure it's a dragon egg. I found it in the gutter, I tripped over it. When I was drying it I got this scar. Now that I look back, that's rather early for it to bond with me, but either way, that dragon has chosen me as its rider." Yugi said quietly, allowing his grandpa to examine his hand.

"Dragon?.! Are you certain, Yugi?.!"

Yugi nodded. "Come, I'll show you the egg."

The two made their way upstairs, where Yugi had left the egg sitting in the middle of his bed. As he came into his room he saw that the egg was moving, rocking back and forth on the blanket. He instantly ran forward, placing a hand against the cracked shell.

His touch triggered something, the pieces of the shell blowing away from the tiny form inside it. Yugi let out a small cry, shielding his face with his arms. When he lowered them he saw a tiny form shaking in the middle of the egg shell, unfolding little wings and trying to stay on tiny legs.

He felt a surge of warmth through him, and he reached out carefully, holding out the hand that held the symbol of the Dragonrider on it. The little nose nudged his hand, and then hot breath blew over the scar. Then the tiny creature nuzzled him gently, purring.

Sugoroku was in awe. "A dragon…"

Yugi ran his hand down the back of his little dragon, studying it. The dragon was a shining black, the same color as its egg had been. It was small, about the size of a half-grown cat, its little wings covered in feather-like scales that clinked together softly. The dragon looked up at him, and Yugi looked into eyes of the purest crimson he had ever seen. "Beautiful…"

There was a purr from the small creature, and it clambered into his lap, curling into a ball and laying its tail over its nose as it got comfortable. Yugi continued to pet it, his fingers moving absentmindedly. He looked up at his grandfather, a smile on his face. "Well Grandpa?"

The old man shook his head. "I don't think I would have believed it if the proof wasn't sitting in your lap. Amazing." He reached out, and the dragon raised its head as he did, sniffing at the man's fingers. It made a tiny growling sound, but Yugi made a disapproving sound in his throat. The vermillion eyes traveled to his face, and then the dragon allowed Sugoroku to pet it gently.

Yugi smiled, trailing his own fingers lightly along the dragon's back. It purred in pleasure, rubbing against his hand. 'Wow, I don't think that I've ever been happier. I've got to be the luckiest kid alive!'

The dragon licked at his fingers, and then the large vermillion eyes blinked as there was a small rumble. Sugoroku laughed. "I'll bet that this little guy's hungry. I'll be back in a moment, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, still stroking the dragon's back. It purred louder in pleasure, rubbing its head against Yugi's fingers. "I wonder what I should name you…" The boy examined the creature in his lap, thinking as he did.

At that moment Sugoroku came back up with a bowl, raw meat from the freezer that had been warmed in the microwave. The dragon started cooing and making growling noises, sniffing as he extended his neck, tongue flicking out to taste the air that he knew was scented with meat.

Sugoroku chuckled, setting the bowl on the floor. The dragon leapt out of Yugi's lap, darting to the bowl and eating ravenously. Yugi made a face, but smiled as he watched his little dragon eat.

After a few moments the dragon backed away from the bowl, which was completely empty, his small black sides bulging. He tried to clamber back into Yugi's lap, but didn't get very far; his still damp wings couldn't support his inflated stomach. Yugi laughed, reaching down and wrapping his arms around his dragon, lifting him into his lap.

The black creature purred, and then burped loudly, smoke drifting from his nostrils. Yugi petted him as he curled up in his lap, and then blinked when he felt a curl of something in his mind, satisfaction, joy, and happiness.

Yugi blinked, and then smiled. He was feeling the emotions of his dragon! He grinned then, the perfect name popping into his mind. He stroked the dragon's neck. "What do you think of Yami, little one?"

A curl of joy and approval came through his mind, and Yugi grinned. His dragon was officially named Yami.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yugi rolled onto his back, staring up at the night sky where the stars twinkled above him. He sighed in happiness, and then felt a wave of joy wash over his mind. He turned his head, looking into large crimson eyes. He grinned. "Better now, Yami?"

There was a curl of happiness, fullness, and contentment in his mind, and the dragon's cerise eyes closed in happiness. Yami nudged his Rider, blowing soft breaths through the boy's tri-colored hair.

Yugi petted his dragon, allowing Yami to run his muzzle over his chest. Only a week had passed since Yami had hatched, and already the night-black dragon was too big to fit into the house. Yami had to stay outside now, but Yugi was starting to get worried that someone would see the black dragon.

Yami purred deep in his throat, laying his large head on the ground beside Yugi, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh. Yugi ran his hand over the ridge above Yami's right eye, thinking. 'Perhaps I should ask Grandpa if we can go out to the summerhouse and live there, just Yami and I…'

The Moto family had one summerhouse, though it was rather small, a cabin up in the mountains. Yugi had inherited it not long ago, when one of his uncles had died from a heart attack. No one had been expecting it, so Yugi had gotten the cabin because no one else had wanted it, and Yugi had.

Yugi leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to the center of Yami's large forehead. "Goodnight, Yami. I'm going to go in and talk to Grandpa; we need to get you somewhere safer."

Yami snorted slightly, but nuzzled his Rider all the same, laying his head back down on the grass. Yugi smiled, pushing himself to his feet and going into the game shop through the back door. "Hey, Grandpa!"

Sugoroku stuck his head around the door frame from the front of the shop, a smile on his face. "Yes, Yugi?"

The teen sighed. "Grandpa, I was wondering if you would mind if Yami and I went to live in the cabin. Yami's too big for this house, and people are going to see him sooner or later."

Sugoroku sighed and then nodded. "Of course, my boy. I was expecting this to happen sooner or later, in fact, I was getting ready to suggest it myself. It would be better for Yami to be up there anyway, that way he can stretch his wings and have plenty of room to grow."

"Are you sure?"

The elder Moto nodded once more. "Of course. I'll come up there every now and then, and I expect you to come visit me. Now, it's probably best that we get up there tonight, while under the cover of darkness. Go get packed Yugi, and then I'll bring you all the supplies you need tomorrow, alright?"

"Grandpa, are you really sure about this? I don't want to leave you alone." Yugi said softly.

Sugoroku smiled. "I might be an old man, but I can stay by myself, Yugi. I know that you need to be in a better place for Yami, so I understand. I'll tell you what; I'll see if I can sell this place, and then I'll come up and live with you, okay?"

"But Grandpa, you've always had this place! Gaming is your passion! I couldn't ask you to do that!" Yugi protested, his violet eyes worried.

The old man chuckled. "I'm getting a little too old to be taking care of this shop, anyway. It's about time I sold it."

_Yugi!_

Yugi blinked, his head turning towards the back door. 'What the…'

Sugoroku frowned. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

"I… I thought I just heard someone call my name. I guess I'm hearing things…" Yugi murmured, blinking in confusion.

_Yugi!_

Yugi's head snapped around. "Okay, I know I heard it that time." He moved towards the door, pushing it open to see Yami's big black head just outside it. "Yami? What's wrong?"

_Coming. Evil. Go!_

"Go? What do you mean? Go to the cabin?"

Yami's big head nodded frantically. _Yes, yes!_

Yugi frowned. "But Yami…"

Yami snorted in anger, his crimson eyes narrowing. _No! We go now!_

An instant later Yugi let out a cry of shock as Yami's teeth hooked in his jacket, and the ground fell away beneath his feet. Yugi screamed, closing his eyes and struggling.

_Foolish boy! Stop it! _

Yugi cried out again, and then the feel of Yami's teeth was gone as he was thrown into the air. He hit something hard, and scrabbled with his hands, finding hold on smooth black scales.

_Hold on! _

Yugi found one of the spikes that extended along the line of Yami's spine, wrapping his arms around it as tightly as he could. He could feel the roughness of Yami's scales rubbing holes in his jeans, tearing into his skin. He whimpered in pain, but did not let go. He could hear Yami's wings beating the air beside him, the wind blowing past his ears at speeds he could not fathom.

After a while the wind seemed to slow down, and Yugi finally managed to open his eyes a slit. He could see Yami's head in front of him, and he looked to the side to see the dragon's wings steadily beating the air. /_Y-Yami?/_

_What is it, little one?_

_/What's going on?.! Why did you take me away from Grandpa!.? Where are you taking us?.!/_

Yami flapped his wings once more, and then leveled them out so he could soar with little effort. _My presence was noticed. I had to get you out of there, so they didn't come and take you from me. _

Yugi blinked. /_They?/_

_I do not know the name for them. All I know is that they are evil, and they want to hurt you. I cannot let that happen. I am sorry if I made you angry, but we could no longer stay there. It was not safe. _

Yugi sighed. /_It's okay, Yami… Just… warn me next time, okay?/_

There was a rumble of a chuckle in his mind. _Of course. _

Yugi looked around him, gazing into the dark night. The stars twinkled above and below him, Yami's black body blocking out some of them periodically as he flapped his wings. The teen suddenly realized something.

_/Yami! I can hear your thoughts!/_

He saw a crimson eye come into sight as Yami turned his head slightly. _Well of course you can. You are my Rider. I've been waiting centuries to hear your thoughts. And now you can hear mine. _

_/This is so cool./_

Yami snorted with laughter. _I'm glad you think so, aibou._

Yugi closed his eyes, reveling in the sound of Yami's voice. The dragon had a deep voice, one that flowed like silk through his mind, soothing and warming whatever part of Yugi's mind it touched. It felt absolutely amazing.

_Hold on, Yugi, I'm starting down. _

Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's neck, trying to ignore the pain coming from the places where the dragon's scales had rubbed away his skin. Yami's wings folded, and then they hit the ground with a thud. Yugi looked up to see the tiny cabin in front of them, and he blinked in shock. _/How did you…/ _

_I searched your memories. Our minds are linked, what you know, I now know. _

_/Oh… I suppose I should go in and call Grandpa… He'll be wanting to know what happened…/ _

Yami lowered his head. _I am sorry._

Yugi patted his dragon's head_. /It's alright Yami; you were only doing what you thought was best to protect me. I forgive you./_

Yugi went to the door, pulling out his keys and searching through them for the correct one. He went inside, going to the phone on the wall and lifting it off the cradle, thankful that he got a dial tone. As he called his grandfather he frowned slightly. He had so much more to think about, and he wanted to know about the… evil that Yami was mentioning. What could it be?

* * *

Okay, I do think I'm moving a little fast, but I want to get to the better part. I made up the part about the cabin and Yugi's uncle, I just needed a place to put Yami, as he's getting way too big for the city! Grandpa selling the shop would totally never happen, but for the sake of my story... the shop is going goodbye. Forgive me for the crappy post!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I am alive, I promise! I'm really sorry it's taken me so long this time, I had a lot of writer's block with this. I'm really sorry about it! -bows and offers peace pocky- Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

_Yugi? Yugi, wake up!_

Yugi groaned, rolling over in his bed and pulling the covers over his head in an attempt to block out the light. "Five more minutes…"

There was a deep purring chuckle. _Would you rather I let you sleep all day, aibou?_

"Yes."

Yugi was almost shoved out of bed as something butted against his side, and with a shriek he grabbed at the closet thing, which just happened to be the spikes just behind Yami's ears. The dragon chuckled again, drawing his head back slowly and pulling Yugi fully onto his bed.

Yugi, breathing heavily, clutched to his dragon's spikes, his violet eyes wide with shock. He then let out a shaky breath, turning his eyes to Yami's.

_You can let go now, Yugi. You're not going to fall. _Yami murmured teasingly, his crimson eyes sparkling faintly with laughter.

Yugi blinked, and then released his tight hold, falling back to his mattress with a soft thump. The boy stared up at the big black muzzle that filled his vision for a moment, and then he fell back to the bed on his back with a groan. "Yami, why do you have to wake me up every morning?"

_Because if I didn't you would sleep all day and then we wouldn't get to spend any time together. _Yami said plainly, blinking his large eyes.

Yugi shrugged a shoulder at that comment. "Yea, I suppose you're right. Besides, today's laundry day. Thanks, I guess."

If Yami could have raised an eyebrow, Yugi knew that he would have. _You guess?_

Yugi stuck out his tongue. "Yes. I _guess. _Now come on, get your huge face out of my room so I can get dressed." The boy snorted after saying that. "I still have to wonder how you even get your face _in _the room in the first place."

Yami grinned at him, a smile full of sharp dragon teeth. _Some lucky maneuvering, I guess. _

Yugi chuckled, and then Yami withdrew from the window, ambling off somewhere outside the house. Yugi pulled off his pajama pants, yanking on some jeans and a T-shirt and then bundling up the rest of his laundry.

_/Hey Yami, is Grandpa awake yet?/_

_I do not believe so. Would you like me to wake him? _

Yugi considered for a moment, and then shook his head slightly, if only to himself. _/No. Let him sleep a while longer. He's been tired lately, and I want him to get his rest. I'll wake him when it's time for lunch./_

There was a growl from outside. _Oooo, lunch. That sounds rather good. I think I'm going to go hunting, aibou. _

_/Alright Yami. Don't go too far, you know I don't like to lose contact with you./ _Yugi replied as he went down the stairs in the house to the laundry room, dumping one of his loads into the machine and starting it.

_Of course. I'll return soon. _

Yugi heard the sound of Yami's strong wings beating, but the sound faded after a while. He could still feel Yami's warmth in the back of his mind, and he held onto that, smiling as he felt a wave a reassurance from his dragon.

Even though he and Yami had only been connected for about three months, already Yugi was used to the dragon's presence in the back of his mind, and looked for it every moment. He had only lost contact with Yami once, while he had been out hunting, and it had caused him to panic.

The feeling had been awful. It had felt as though there was a huge hole in his heart, and part of his very soul felt missing. He had called and called for Yami until nightfall, when the dragon had managed to wander back within range. Yugi had refused to leave him that night, and had slept against Yami's side, the dragon's wing draped warmly and protectively over his Rider.

After placing the load in the washer, Yugi pulled out a favorite book of his, Eldest, and began reading. He wanted to learn what he could from its pages; perhaps it could help him with Yami.

A load and a half later Sugoroku wandered down the stairs in his nightcap, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. "Yugi? What time is it?"

Yugi chuckled at the question. "Didn't even take the time to look at the clock? It's about noon, Grandpa. Were you hungry? I was just getting ready to make some sandwiches for lunch."

Sugoroku nodded. "That sounds great, my boy." The elder looked around, blinking slightly. "Say, where's Yami? Usually he's right outside whatever room you're in, peeking in the windows."

Yugi pulled mayonnaise and packaged turkey out of the fridge, and then turned to get the bread. "He's off hunting. Would you like a pickle, Grandpa?"

"Yes, please."

There was a loud thud outside, and Yugi looked up. "And that would be Yami." He switched to mind speak so Yami could hear him, his eyes focused on where he knew the dragon to be outside. _/Took you quite some time, Yami. Did you have trouble?/_

_No. I had to go a little farther than I thought, I'm sorry if I went too far. I don't want to scare you, aibou. _

Yugi smiled at his dragon as he saw the large crimson eye peering into the kitchen window. _/You were fine, Yami. I would have told you if I felt the connection being stretched. Don't feel bad./ _

Sugoroku looked out another window, looking at the sky. "It looks like a fairly nice day out. Why don't we go out and sit with Yami while we eat?"

Yugi nodded with a grin, grabbing his sandwich. "That sounds great, Grandpa."

They both went out the door, where Yami greeted them with a purr deep in his throat, a sound that Yugi loved, though he had never heard it anywhere else. It was too much like a growl to belong to a cat, but it had enough purr in it to keep it away from a dog. He couldn't place it, but it was a sound that was perfectly suited for Yami.

Yugi went to settle against Yami's dark side, but he blinked as he realized the dragon was wet. "Yami, you're all wet!"

The dragon chuckled. _I went for a quick dip. I didn't think you would want me to be bloody and smell like blood. I know that you don't really like it. _

Yugi related Yami's words as Sugoroku asked. The man made a face at Yami's answer. "Boy, you were right. That was very thoughtful of you Yami, thank you."

The dragon nodded, and then ambled off a safe distance before shaking himself rather like a dog. He then came back over, and Yugi patted his scales gently. "Thanks Yami."

_Anything for you, aibou._

The two Motos enjoyed their lunch in the sunshine while Yami purred beside them, his black sides vibrating behind Yugi and Sugoroku's backs. Yugi suddenly blinked as a bolt of alarm flashed through him, and then Yami's comforting purr changed to a rather menacing growl.

Sugoroku blinked. "What's going on?"

Yami spread his wing over the two, protectively, crouching slightly. Yugi peeked out from behind the large black shroud, gasping as he looked up into the sky.

There were dragons there, three large ones that were flying down to rest against the ground. Though Yami was much smaller, obviously younger, than the three, he growled and snarled at them, protecting his Rider.

A man descended from the back of one of the dragons. This dragon was large and rough looking, with shimmering golden scales that flashed in the sun and large, hard lavender eyes. The man had a similar color of eyes, with bleached blond hair and tan skin. "Do not be afraid, we mean you no harm."

Yugi's eyes flicked to the other dragons. The one to the right of the golden one was a stormy gray with lavender eyes that were similar to the golden one's, and its Rider had long snowy hair and doe-brown eyes. He also had a kind smile and a gentle look, and he smiled slightly at Yugi.

The other was a tall brunette with piercing sapphire eyes that seemed to analyze everything around him. His dragon was very peculiar, a shining off-white sort of crystal color, and blue eyes that were just as piercing as its Rider's.

"W-Who are you?" Yugi questioned, patting Yami muzzle as the dragon growled, his head just beside his Rider.

The blond grinned. "My name is Marik. My dragon is Malik." The golden dragon rumbled a greeting in his throat, to which Yami hesitantly rumbled an answer.

The gentle looking man nodded to him next. "I'm Ryou, and my dragon is Bakura." The large dragon sniffed at his name, and Yugi could instantly tell that he was a prideful creature.

"I'm Seto Kaiba. Call me Seto and I'll kill you." The last one said. "My dragon, Kisara."

Yugi blinked at this. He was frightening… At his words Yami's upper lip had raised threateningly, the snarl rumbling in his throat, but the man's dragon had turned out to be much more polite than her master, and she bowed her head slightly, a musical greeting coming from her. Yami's growl faded off at that.

"Why are you here?" Yugi asked softly, resting his hand against Yami's brow as the dragon butted his leg.

"We're here to ask you to join us, the Dragonriders of Domino."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Dragonriders… of Domino?" Yugi asked slowly, a little confused. A curl of confusion and reassurance flitted through his mind from Yami, the dragon's warm breath blowing against his hair.

Ryou nodded. "Yes. Our dragons spotted yours one night a few weeks ago, and we were going to come to you then, but you'd disappeared. We only now managed to locate you; Kisara saw your dragon earlier today."

Yugi absently scratched at Yami's eye ridge, causing the dragon to purr softly and close his eyes in bliss. "Must have been while he was out hunting…"

Marik nodded. "No doubt. Now then, if you would tell us your name?"

Yugi blinked. "Oh! Sorry, my name is Yugi. And this is Yami." He looked down at Yami, who growled slightly in an affirmative tone. Yugi turned. "And that's my grandfather, Sugoroku."

The elder nodded to the teens and their dragons, by now used to having a rather large creature around. He was a little nervous about having three dragons, but he could handle it.

Ryou smiled gently. "Nice to meet you all."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Can we just go now? We asked what we wanted; we need to get back to the others. Shade's going to attack soon, and we need to be ready."

Marik glared at the other. "And that's exactly why we're here. We need Yugi so we'll have an advantage of being up a dragon. Even though they're both untrained, we can work on that."

Yugi blinked. "Shade?"

"An evil Rider who wants nothing more than to be the leader of all of the Dragonriders. His dragon, we believe, was an egg that was brought straight from Hell itself. Most of our eggs came from Heaven." Ryou told him.

"Okay, I am _so _lost." Yugi murmured.

_All dragons came from Heaven, Yugi. We were a gift to mankind, but most didn't notice we were there, or even qualified for us to hatch for them. There are some eggs that came from Hell, though, eggs of pure evil. We dragons are a part of the war between Heaven and Hell, sent to mankind to help protect him from the forces of evil that may attack at any given time._

Yugi blinked. That wasn't Yami's voice… "Okay, who said that?"

Kisara lowered her head slightly, but Yugi didn't hear anything else out of her. Her voice had been soft and musical, gentle, quite unlike her Rider's. Kaiba smirked slightly. "Kisara likes to project her voice every now and then."

Yugi shrugged. "Well, thanks for the explanation. It helped."

The white dragon nodded her head gracefully, and then grew still once more. Yugi sighed slightly. "Even if I did want to go with you, I can hardly get there on my own. And I can't leave Grandpa here."

The older man scoffed. "Go, my boy. If it's what you want, then go. You don't need to worry about me, I may be an old man, but I can certainly take care of myself."

Yugi chewed his lip. "But how would I get there?" He looked at Yami, and the dragon's crimson eyes met his.

_You would ride me, of course._

Yugi shook his head. "No Yami. Not after what happened the first time. I don't think I want to ride again anytime soon."

Marik sighed. "Ah. Bad first experience riding. It happens sometimes. Don't worry, we came prepared for something like that." He turned towards his dragon, and Malik stretched out a leg, letting Marik clamber up his back towards the saddle strapped around his neck. A moment later the teen slid down the golden scales, a large bundle of leather and straps in his hands.

Marik moved forward, bowing slightly to Yami. "If you'll allow me."

Yami considered the human for a moment, and then lifted his large black wing out of the way, stretching out his foreleg and giving Marik the room to strap the temporary saddle on his neck.

Ryou moved forward to help; going to Yami's other side while the dragon watched him with calculating crimson eyes. "It's only a temporary one; we'll get you a proper saddle when we get back home." Ryou explained to Yugi.

"Where is home?" the boy questioned, watching curiously as the two worked to strap the saddle firmly in place on his dragon.

"Far out from Domino. It's an old abandoned factory out in the middle of nowhere. People stopped going there a long time ago, and a forest sprang up around it. I don't think anyone even knows it's there anymore." Kaiba said, his hand running over Kisara's forehead as the dragon butted against his leg.

"Oh…" Yugi murmured.

"There, all done. We'll just have to get you strapped in, and then there's no way you'd fall off of Yami." Marik said, admiring his handiwork. Yami stretched a bit, getting used to the feel, and then settled back down with a slight snort, smoke drifting from his nostrils.

_It's not so bad. _

Yugi chuckled at that, and then turned back to the others. "What about my things?"

Malik growled softly, turning his head towards his saddle, where a large pack was secured behind it. Marik nodded. "Since the saddle is out of Malik's pack, we can carry whatever you need in there. Malik is one of our biggest, so he can carry most anything."

Yugi nodded. "I don't really have much anyway."

Yami chuckled softly at that. He had carried all of Yugi's things out here the first time, because Sugoroku had taken his things in the car and there hadn't been room. Yugi's belongings were nothing more than two duffel bags of clothes and a few precious items.

Yugi came out of the cabin a moment later with his things, giving them to Marik to put in Malik's pack. The boy then turned to his grandfather, hugging the old man. "Are you sure about this, Grandpa?"

Sugoroku nodded. "Of course I am. You go out there and save the world or something. I'll be fine here. Just make sure you come back to visit, okay?"  
Yugi smiled. "Of course I will."

Yami put his large head down, and Sugoroku patted his muzzle fondly. "You take good care of my grandson, you big brute. Or you'll have me to answer to."

Yami purred, affectionately rubbing the tip of his nose against Sugoroku's side, carefully so he wouldn't hurt the elder. _I will not let anything harm him, you can count on me. _

Yugi moved over to Yami's side, carefully climbing up his dragon's black foreleg and sitting in the saddle. Marik helped him strap his legs in tightly, and then the blond mounted his own dragon. As Yami stood Yugi gulped slightly, not really sure if he was ready for this, but then Bakura, Kisara, and Malik all sprang into the air.

Yami opened his wings excitedly, flinging himself into the air. Yugi yelped slightly, clutching at the spikes along Yami's spine, closing his eyes tightly.

_Come on Yugi, don't be afraid. I would never let anything happen to you. _

Yami's deep, gentle voice in his mind made him open his eyes, and Yugi gasped in awe at the sight. The world was spread far below them, and he could see the golden scales of Malik flying just to the left of them. Kisara was a gleaming white beacon in the lead, Bakura moving like a storm cloud on Yami's right. The boy looked around excitedly, a wide smile of happiness on his face as they flew.

After some time Yugi looked into the distance to see a large building, surrounded by miles of trees. _/That must be the factory that Kaiba was talking about./_

Yami followed the others as they descended, and then Yugi gasped as he saw even more dragons, creatures of every color imaginable waiting to greet him. "Wow…"

"Welcome to the Dragonriders!"

Yugi looked over as a girl bounced forward. She had long brown hair that was gathered into a high ponytail, and green sparkling eyes. "My name is Mana. My dragon is the big light purple one over there. Her name is Valkyria."

The dragon had kind green eyes, and she nodded to Yami and Yugi as she watched them. Another dragon was sitting beside her, a large teal colored one with dark eyes. A boy came forward, with eyes that matched the dragon's hide and black hair in a ponytail. "My name's Duke and my dragon is Dice."

Yugi nodded to them. "Nice to meet you."

Marik pointed to a girl with tanned skin similar to his, and ocean blue eyes. "That's my sister, Ishizu. Her dragon is the sandy one there." He gestured to a huge sandy colored dragon with calculating golden eyes. "Odion."

"Well hey, about time we got a cute one in the group."

Yugi looked up in shock to see a blonde woman with pretty violet eyes. She was tall, a cocky smirk on her face. "The name's Mai and my dragon is Harpy." She gestured towards a rather vicious looking maroon colored dragon. Harpy blew smoke from her nostrils.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of you…" Yugi murmured softly. Yami took a step closer to his Rider.

"There's one more, our leader who's got the oldest and biggest dragon. Where in the devil is my brother?.!" Mana exclaimed, shading her eyes and looking up into the sky.

There was a loud thud a moment later, and Yugi turned to look at a large purple, so dark that it was nearly black, dragon with green eyes. A man with brown hair climbed down from his back, and then smiled at the boy. "You must be our new Rider. My name is Mahad, my dragon is Magician. Welcome to our group."

* * *

Okay, here's a breakdown of who's got what dragon and what color they are, just to make sure you know. I hope you liked this chapter! 

Yugi – Black Yami

Marik – Golden Malik

Ryou – Gray Bakura

Seto – White Kisara

Mai – Maroon Harpy

Duke – Aqua Dice

Ishizu – Sandy Odion

Mana – Purple Valkyria

Mahado – Violet Magician


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I've had a lot of blocks on it, but hopefully I've fixed that... I'll try to get the next chapter out before long!

* * *

Chapter 6

_Aibou. Aibou, come on, let us try!_

_/No. What if I screw it up and it hurts you or something?.!/_

There was a snort at that. _You could never hurt me, Yugi, I promise. Now please, you have no idea how wondrous this will be!_

Yugi hesitated, stroking his fingers over the ridge of Yami's black scales, feeling along the spines. _/Well…Alright… I'll try./_

Yugi took a deep breath, and then reached within himself for his magic, closing his eyes. "Scarblacas Ven!"(A/N: I honestly have no idea how to spell this, I'll look it up later, I promise, I just wanted to get this chapter up before I had to go to work!)

The boy didn't open his eyes right away, he was afraid, afraid that either It hadn't worked, or he had said something wrong. The body beneath him surged as Yami flew upwards in a hill.

_Come on, aibou, Open your eyes. It's amazing. _

Yugi swallowed thickly, and then opened his eyes. He gasped in shock, his eyes flying wide, eyes that now had slit pupils and crimson irises. The world around him was tinted crimson, the things flying closer, like a zoom function on a camera. Yugi was in awe.

/_Amazing!! Do you see like this all the time, Yami?.!/_

Yami chuckled in good humor. _Of course, my aibou. _There were orange lights in his vision, the lights of the other dragons as they flew around Yami. They were all darting in the sky together, Mana laughing happily on Valkyria's back, Mahado flying with a small smile, his Magician calling out things to Yami.

_Trim your wings a little more, Yami, you've almost got that turn tight enough. _Magician said encouragingly, showing him as he flew closer.

_Hold on, Yugi!_

Yugi swallowed thickly, and then grasped tighter onto the spike of Yami's spine in front of him, letting out a whoop as Yami turned nearly on a dime. Mahad praised him, his voice sounding in Yugi's head s well as Yami's. _Good Yami, you are getting this quickly._

"You're doing well, Yugi!" Mahad called over the wind. "Learning very fast, I'm impressed!"

Yami grinned, opening his mouth and letting out a roar that rattled Yugi's very bones. He shook his head slightly, rubbing at his ear while Yami laughed. _A little too loud for you, aibou?_

Yugi punched the dragon's neck. /_Just a little. Careful, silly, you're going to run into someone!/_

_I would never! _Yami snorted indignantly. _I have perfect control of myself while flying, you have no need to worry. _

_/Suuuuuure…/ _Yugi said with a chuckle, releasing the spell and letting his eyes return to normal. He suddenly grew curious, and then turned toward Mahado to see the elder motioning that they were to land.

Yami trimmed his wings, angling down and following Magician until they hit the ground. Yami folded his wings as he landed beside Valkyria, and Yugi slid down the black forearm to stand beside Mana as the girl dismounted from her own dragon. "Hey Mahado!"

The elder tilted his head as he climbed down from Magician. "Yes, what is it Yugi?"

"When will Yami be able to breathe fire?" Yugi asked, his eyes sparkling faintly as he thought of this. The idea of Yami breathing fire was wondrous to him, and he could finally fight with the others when needed.

Mana grinned. "I forgot, Yami's the only one who can't breathe fire, huh? Valkyria was able to about six months after she hatched, so I suppose it depends. She's the youngest that I know of."

Mahado nodded. "Most of the time it takes around a year, but it's been longer. Magician only took 8 months, but Valkyria's got the record of the shortest, Odion with a year and 8 months at the longest. How old is Yami now?"

Yugi thought a moment. "I believe… 6 months. Yea, that's about right. We were at the cabin for about three months, and we've been here for three next week, so that should be right."

Mana tapped her finger against her bottom lip. "It will be interesting to see when he is able to breathe fire, considering he's in our time frame now."

_Let's hope it's really soon. _

Yugi looked up as he heard the deep echoing voice of Magician, frowning as he looking to the dark purple dragon. "Why is that Magician?"

Yami's own voice joined the others, a soft growl echoing from his throat as Valkyria added her lilting growl. _Someone's coming, and they don't seem friendly._

Valkyria lowered her head beside Mana, her feminine voice flitting through their heads. _Get on Mana, I don't like the feel of this._

Mana frowned, but did as her dragon asked, settling just behind the dragon's neck. "Come on, brother, we'd better get back to the others before these intruders get here."

Yami lowered his head, hooking his teeth in the back of Yugi's flight jacket. Yugi was well used to this by now; Yami seemed to have a fondness for carrying him like a mother cat would a newborn kitten. He hung silent in the dragon's grip until he was settled on the strong shoulders, and then Yami flapped his wings powerfully, leaping into the air after Valkyria as the female took flight.

Yugi clutched to Yami's spikes as the powerful dragon flew through the rapidly darkening sky, fear flitting through him. He had seen the enemy only once since he had come to the Riders, and it had been only a glimpse before Ishizu and Ryou had hidden him away within the base. He had not been allowed to fight; Yami had not been trained.

Now that the two of them had undergone training, he had to wonder if he would be asked to fight alongside the others, and that frightened him. /_What if I'm not ready?/_

_Ready for what, aibou?_

Yugi chewed his lip, pressing a hand to Yami's warm black scales. _/To fight. What if we mess up? What if someone gets hurt and it's our fault?/_

Reassurance and caring washed over his mind, and Yugi breathed deeply of the cool air as he was calmed through his dragon's mental comfort. _You will do fine, Yugi. __**We **__will do fine, if we are called to fight. Don't worry. I will keep you safe. _

As they landed back at the base Mahado went quickly inside, and Mana, after talking with her brother briefly, went to Yugi. "Mahado is gathering the others, but he's asked me to tell you one thing."

Yugi blinked. "And what's that?"

"You are allowed to fight; brother thinks that you are ready, and so do I. Yami will keep you safe, he is a very intelligent and powerful dragon, and we'll have Duke and perhaps Mai hang back and keep an eye on you if you need the help, considering that Yami can't flame yet." Mana said, nibbling on her lip.

Yugi frowned. "I sense that there is more to it."

Mana nodded. "We just have one thing to ask of you." She looked to Yami, her green eyes serious. "Don't die. We can't afford to lose anyone right now; the enemy has just gained another dragon."

Yugi blinked at that, his heart sinking. "Well, even if I die, you'll still have Yami…"

Yami shook his big head, his crimson eyes sad. _No, Yugi. _

Mana nodded. "Listen to Yami. If a dragon dies in battle, his Rider will live on, and he could even find another dragon. But if a Rider dies…"

Yami lowered his head, rubbing his nose against Yugi's side. His voice was soft and sad, his sorrow nearly bowling Yugi over. _So does his dragon…_

Yugi gasped, hugging Yami's muzzle tightly. "That's awful… I promise, I won't die." He sucked in a deep breath. "I think I'm ready."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yugi swallowed heavily, shifting where he sat on Yami's back. The dragon felt his discomfort and he snorted faintly, smoke drifting from his nostrils.

"Yugi?"

The boy looked up as he heard the voice, looking to the side to see Ishizu flying near him, Odion hovering beside them effortlessly. He smiled at the woman. "Yes?"

"Are you sure that you are ready for this? If you do not feel ready we can send you back with one of the others." Ishizu said, worry in her voice. "And I'm not sure it's a good idea, given the fact that Yami cannot flame."

Yugi smiled again. "Don't worry."

Yami tossed his head, growling softly. _He is my aibou, I will keep him safe. You have no need to worry. _

Ishizu smiled at that. The others were right; Yami was different than the other dragons, with a stronger sense of protection and loyalty, and an almost alien emotion. Ishizu knew what was happening between dragon and Rider, and she was almost ecstatic, because it meant that the legend may be coming to pass.

"Riders ready!"

Yugi looked up as he heard the call from Mahado, flying at the head of the pack of dragons. Odion moved away from Yami; as one of the largest dragons, he was to fly up front to help with the main assault. As the large sandy colored dragon moved away Harpy flitted into his space, moving like lightning to get into her assigned place. Dice floated on Yami's other side, Duke grinning like a maniac on his shoulders.

Yugi grinned at the black haired man. "Having fun, Duke?"

Duke gave him a thumbs up, his deep green eyes flashing. "This is one of my favorite parts of being a Rider, the freedom of being on a flaming dragon. Just wait until Yami flames for the first time. It's an amazing feeling."

Yugi smiled, running his fingers over Yami's scales absently. The large black dragon purred faintly, arching his neck appreciatively. Yugi took his time to ready himself by thinking calming thoughts, and as he was doing this he noticed something.

Yami, once the smallest of the group, was now larger than Dice. After his first few weeks of growth he really hadn't gotten any bigger, but it was obvious now that he had grown, and quite a bit. Yugi realized that Yami was now one of the bigger dragons, Dice being the fourth largest in the group, bested only by Magician, Malik, and Odion.

This made Yugi smile, and he rubbed at Yami's neck. Curious, the dragon turned his head to focus one large crimson eye on his Rider. _Is something wrong, aibou?_

_/No, Yami. I just figured something out, that's all./_

_Figured what out?_

Yugi grinned at his dragon. /_You're one of the biggest dragons, Yami. I hadn't realized how much you'd grown!/_

Yami chuckled faintly, turning his attention back forward. _I'm always growing aibou, I probably won't stop until I am a few years old. In any case, the enemy is close, we must be prepared._

_/Right, I'm ready./ _Yugi said confidently, setting his face as he looked forward. Yami snorted slightly, showing his teeth as figures came into sight.

"Scarblacas Ven." Yugi whispered, his eyes going red and his vision turning to Yami's. He felt the dragon's mind brush against his own in a closeness they didn't normally have, and he looked with Yami into the distance to see at least six dragons, a great red one in the front.

/_That's a big dragon…/ _Yugi murmured. /_Maybe even bigger than Magician, I can't tell…/_

_I believe that he would be about the size of Odion, actually. _Yami replied, his vision zooming in on the creature. _Perhaps a little larger. No need to worry, they are outnumbered. _

_/Only by one, and that's us, so it's not much of a difference./ _Yugi said sadly, his fingers tightening on the straps that held his legs in place.

_If needed Bakura will bring Ryou up to fight, and with him Valkyria and Mana. But they must stay behind right now and protect our home. It will be alright, Yugi, with all of the dragons we have with us, we will be fine. Kisara and Malik are the most powerful flamers, and Magician, Odion, Dice and I have the power of our size. Harpy is the smallest, yes, but she can turn on a dime and is good at maneuvering quickly and accurately. We are a powerful force. _Yami explained patiently, trying to reassure his Rider.

Yugi smiled. _/Thanks Yami./_

_It is what I'm here for, little one. _

Malik suddenly tossed his golden head, impatient, and shot forward to meet another dragon in midair, his jaws opening to pour forth almost golden flames. The green dragon he was aiming for roared, returning the flames, only his were tinted green. Magician went for the red dragon in the front, his violet tinted fire blazing through the blue sky.

Yami tensed beneath Yugi, and the boy held on as the dragon shot forward, rearing up and sinking all four sets of claws into the brown dragon that met him. Yugi caught the green-gold stare of the dragon's Rider for an instant, and then the gaze was torn away as Yami flipped up and over the dragon, pouring on the speed to get back into attacking range.

Yugi flung what spells he could from Yami's back, but the black dragon was taking care of most of the fighting for him. The brown dragon they were fighting with was powerful, just a little bigger than Yami himself, but for some reason he had yet to flame. This, for Yugi, was the most distressing. /_Something's gonna happen, Yami, he hasn't flamed yet!/_

_I know aibou, it's worrying me too. Don't worry; I'll protect you no matter what! _Yami roared out loud as he said this, his teeth latching onto the dragon's neck. The other dragon let out a horrifying screech, his head tossing, and then Yugi let out a sharp cry as teeth came towards him. Yami growled around the flesh in his mouth, twisting his body in an attempt to get Yugi away from the jaws, and barely succeeded in time.

The brown dragon fixed his jaws around Yami's neck just in front of Yugi's saddle, and Yugi fought not to cover his ears as Yami cried in pain. The boy let out a shout of his own as Yami's dark blood poured over his hands, putting his hand against the brown flesh and shouting out a spell.

The dragon screeched again, releasing Yami and falling back, his head smoking. Yugi breathed heavily, hastily scrubbing his hands across his riding pants to get rid of the warm blood that stained his skin. _/Yami!/_

The dragon's voice was strained as he spoke next. _I'll be fine aibou. Are you okay?_

_/Yea, I'm fine. Are you sure you're going to be okay?/ _Yugi asked desperately, laying his hand on Yami's side.

_Yes aibou. _

A moment later another dragon was shooting out of the flurry of flames and roars, a smaller bright yellow one. The dragon already had blood pouring from numerous scratches and marks, but he was unscarred by fire, leading Yugi to believe that he was probably rather agile in the air.

His assumptions were proved correct when he darted around behind Yami, whirling and going up over the dragon's back. Yugi gasped in shock as the dragon turned a loop, bringing his Rider into range of Yugi. The boy's eyes widened when he saw the man grin, raising his hand.

The roar nearly split his mind open, and Yugi screamed in pain, covering his ears as though he could block it out.

_**NO!**_

Yami whirled in midair, bringing his jaws right into range for an attack, but he didn't bite. He opened his jaws and flames poured forth, searing the screaming man and dragon as they fell from the sky. There was just one thing about the flames that was off, and it made Yugi, still cringing in pain from Yami's voice, gasp in horror.

The fire was pure black.

* * *

OMG, there's a plot in this chapter! -laughs- I amuse myself sometimes. Yes, I did start to hint the plot this chapter, and more will come to light in the next, I promise. I tried my best on the fight, and I'm pleased with it, I hope you liked it. I'll give you a list of the dragons of both sides and their Riders...

Riders and Their Dragons:

Yugi – Black Yami

Marik – Golden Malik

Ryou – Gray Bakura

Seto – White Kisara

Mai – Maroon Harpy

Duke – Aqua Dice

Ishizu – Sandy Odion

Mana – Purple Valkyria

Mahado – Violet Magician

Evil:

Shade – Red Zorc

Dartz – Brown Levaiathan

Valon – Green Orichalcos

Pegasus – Blue Cecelia

Keith – Yellow Bandit

Gansley – Teal Warrior

Crump – Ice Nightmare

Nezbitt – Silver Knight

As you can see, I just kind of threw in some of the main villians, but I ran out, so I started using the minons and the Big Five as well. I made up the name Shade, cause I wanted the dragon to be named Zorc, who is, of course, the villian in the final season and the lord of the shadow realm (I believe) Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took a while, my computer was going haywire and I just managed to get the file transfered to my Dad's computer, TJ. Yes, we have names for them... (Mine is Jack!) That and I had to write the legend for this chapter, and I'm a bad poet... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Yugi sat up sharply, his breathing labored and fast. He looked around, and then searched his mind for Yami's presence. He found it and immediately felt calmed. He stood, calling out.

/_Yami, where are you?/_

_Aibou! Oh, I'm so happy to hear you, I was worried about you! I'm in the medical area, can you find me?_

_/Of course, I can feel you./ _Yugi simply followed the almost visible line that connected him to Yami, and found the black dragon lying down in the medical area of the warehouse, bloodstained cloths wrapped around the base of his neck.

Yugi immediately ran to his dragon, throwing himself on Yami's muzzle. The dragon purred happily, his crimson eyes closed in happiness as he returned the feelings of love and joy and relief at seeing his partner. /_Are you alright, Yami?/_

_I will heal soon, don't worry. However, I sense that there is something that Ishizu wishes to speak to us about. _Yami said, opening his eyes to meet his Rider's violet gaze.

Yugi nodded slightly, but his response was cut off as he heard a voice from behind him. "I knew that I would find you here. You have a strong connection to your dragon, Yugi Moto."

Yugi turned sharply to meet Ishizu's deep eyes, and then he smiled at the woman. "Hello Ishizu."

"I suspect you are already aware that I wish to speak with you?" the woman questioned as she came closer. She moved to Yami's side, checking his wound silently.

Yugi nodded. "Yami told me."

"It's a good thing that Yami was able to flame when he did. If he hadn't, we probably would have lost you both that day. Bandit is a powerful, quick dragon, and Keith is the enemy's strongest magic user. The first dragon you fought, Leviathan, has a powerful grip and is quite large, even if his Rider, Dartz, is a rather useless man. If you hadn't reacted when you did, Yugi, no doubt the damage to Yami would have been much worse." She smiled. "A good first battle for you both."

Yugi frowned. "There's something more."

The woman copied his frown, nodding as she turned back to him. "You are aware that Yami's flames were… unnatural."

Yugi nodded. "I gathered that. All the other dragons flames were the natural color of fire, just tinted their color. Yami's wasn't. Can you tell me why?"

"I can tell you what I believe, and I'm pretty sure that it's correct." Ishizu replied. "Kisara is a… special dragon. We have never had a white dragon in the history of the Dragonriders, and Kisara gave us something not long after she gained her voice. A prophecy, one that I now believe is coming to pass."

Yugi blinked. "How long has this prophecy been around?"

"Four years. Kisara has been with Seto since he was thirteen years old; he was the youngest to receive a dragon." Ishizu smiled. "A good thing too, he needed her the most. But that is a story for another time."

Yugi nodded. "And the prophecy?"

Ishizu's frown returned. "It goes like this:

_When dragon of night enters the fight  
__On black wings begins a new flight  
Black flames pour from his jaws  
__In order to repair the broken laws  
The war draws closer to an end  
__The gap between dragons will mend  
__But enemy comes together to create a plan  
__To bring dragon to man  
__For Rider shall the dragon fall  
__Helping the Riders to conquer all  
_

Yugi frowned, nibbling his lip. "Dragon of night… Yami?"

Ishizu nodded. "Yami is also rather special; he's our only black dragon. And we've never had a dragon flame his color like that, it's only been a tint."

"Do you understand the entire thing?" Yugi questioned.

Ishizu shook her head. "The last part confuses us. Bringing dragon to man, we're not sure what that could mean, it might be many things. And the next line, we're pretty sure that it means that Yami will fall in battle, most likely protecting you."

"No…" Yugi whispered. "No, I won't let that happen."

Yami snorted from his spot beside his Rider. _Neither will I. I will not leave Yugi alone. _

Ishizu smiled. "That's good to hear from you both. But we know one thing for certain now, the black dragon of legend is Yami, and you two are the pair that is going to help us end this war between dragons."

Yami turned his head, looking at his Rider. _But no pressure?_

Yugi laughed, patting Yami's muzzle affectionately. "Right. No pressure at all."

"You two have a very special connection." Ishizu said softly. "No matter what, don't lose that. It's the most precious thing you have in the world."

Yugi blinked. "Okay, Ishizu."

The woman nodded slightly, as though to herself, and then she moved towards Yami's bandaged neck. "I'm going to begin the next round of healing, this should be the last. Odion?"

The sandy dragon came from where he was nearby, crouching beside Yami. _I'm here, Ishizu._

Yugi watched as Ishizu muttered the healing words, her hands glowing faintly with a white light. Odion growled softly as he leant her his power, allowing her to fully heal the wound on Yami's neck. Yugi pet his dragon's nose gently, but Yami didn't seem to be in any pain.

_/Does it hurt?/ _Yugi questioned, curious.

_No. It feels almost like a stinging sensation, what you described as a limb falling asleep. _Yami replied, his voice quiet as he lay his head against the floor, being still so Ishizu could do her work uninterrupted. _I'm not so sure about this legend, Yugi._

_/You're not? How come?/_

_There's just something about it that makes me… afraid. I don't like the line that says _'For Rider shall the dragon fall'_, it just strikes me as odd. I don't think that it's the way that they have interpreted it. _Yami said thoughtfully, his crimson eyes focused on Yugi's violet ones.

Yugi chewed on his lower lip. /_Yea, that line bothers me too. It just seems out of place. Like it should either be somewhere else in the legend, or that it means something else, something that we would never think of. The 'bring dragon to man' line bothers me as well./_

Yami snorted softly. _That line could mean many things, as Ishizu said. I have no idea as to what it's true meaning may be, that's something we will find out only as it happens._

Yugi nodded absently. _/I suppose you're right… But it still worries me./_

Ishizu stepped back from Yami's neck at that time, taking the makeshift bandages with her. "There, we're all done. How do you feel Yami?"

The dragon raised his head, stretching his neck. _Fully healed, Ishizu. I thank you._

The woman nodded. "My pleasure, Yami. We'll leave the two of you alone now." She focused on Yugi for a moment. "Think about the legend, Yugi, it's crucial that we understand it in order to use it to our advantage."

Yugi nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Ishizu."

Yami couldn't help but growl softly as Ishizu moved away. _I still don't like this. Not at all. _

_/Me too. I can't help but feel that something big is going to happen… And soon…/_

* * *

Hooray for plot! I'm glad I'm finally getting to that... Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't wait longer... I was going to wait a few days, but after finishing this chapter I was too excited. Ooo! I FOUND THE PLOT!

* * *

Chapter 9

Yami raised his head sharply, his crimson eyes looking into the distance. Yugi stirred against his side, making a soft sound in his sleep, but he didn't wake. Yami purred slightly to get the boy to relax, and Yugi smiled in his sleep, snuggling closer to Yami's warm black side.

The dragon returned to looking into the distance, staring out one of the windows in the large factory. 'Something's coming…'

He turned his head, looking out into the darkness of the factory. From his perch on one of the upper levels he could see a few of the other dragons, Kisara's white bulk like a beacon, Malik's golden scales nearly glowing. Yami turned his head to where he knew Magician to be resting, even though he could hardly see the darkly colored dragon. His night vision was good, but Magician's dark scales kept him well hidden.

He wasn't surprised to see Magician's glowing eyes focused in his direction, the orbs swirling in the dark. _You feel it as well, Yami?_

Yami nodded, careful to keep his voice only to Magician. _Yes. I'm… not sure what it is, but something is coming._

Magician's eyes went out of his sight as the older dragon turned his head, looking towards the window near his head. _Yes… I feel the same… I believe it would be best to wake the others, but silently. It is best we do this in quiet._

Yami nodded his understanding and then prodded mentally at Yugi. _Aibou. Aibou, wake up. _

As Yugi opened his eyes Yami was careful to warn him to remain silent. Though confused, Yugi obeyed his dragon's words, looking around carefully as he spotted Kisara and Malik stirring in the dark, their lighter colored scales easier to see in the dark.

_/What's going on, Yami?/_

_Magician and I have sensed something coming. We believed it best to wake everyone, but to remain silent. It might be crucial not to allow this enemy to know that we are aware of its presence. _Yami explained, rising slowly to his feet after Yugi sat up.

Magician's voice suddenly came to him, and he could distinctly feel that he was broadcasting. _Everyone get to the lower level, we need to keep as quiet as we can. This presence is just outside._

Yugi swore inwardly as he dressed as quickly as he could, pulling on his flight jacket and warm pants. He climbed into Yami's saddle and the dragon glided down from the top level, his wings moving soundlessly through the air. He landed just as a few others did, and then Magician spoke once more.

_We need to remain silent, I cannot stress that enough. I do not like this… feeling that I'm getting. It would also benefit us to use the darker dragons to attack first, use the advantage of surprise. No doubt they still believe us to be unaware. _

Yami shifted uncomfortably. _I know this feeling, now that I focus on it more. It's that red dragon, the one that was in front last time they attacked. _

_Of course…_ Magician murmured, his green eyes widening. _I can't believe I didn't notice it before… But something is different. That's what was confusing me. Something is… stronger… _

Harpy snorted quietly as though she had smelled something bad. Her voice echoed in their minds. _He smells more like magic than he ever has, that's what it is. They are preparing a spell, and a powerful one. _

_Shit. _

Yugi turned to look at Dice, whose eyes had narrowed as he said this. The aqua colored dragon turned his head, looking towards Harpy. The smaller female growled faintly despite herself, though the sound wasn't loud enough to make a difference to the silence that had enclosed them.

Yugi nearly flinched as teeth hooked in his jacket, but he instantly stilled when he remembered Yami's presence behind him. The dragon carefully deposited his Rider on his shoulders as the others mounted their own dragons.

_Yami, you and I will go out first, as we are the darkest dragons. Bakura, I want you to follow us next. Once the enemy is aware of us, the rest of you may come as you please. Harpy, on second thought, you'd best come too. Mai, Ryou, be ready to cast. _

Yugi nodded hopefully as he heard this. Yami and Magician, with their dark scales and large size, would be good choices to go first. Harpy and Bakura weren't as large as either of the other dragons, but both Ryou and Mai were their strongest magic users, and Harpy and Bakura were quick in the air.

As they took to the air a feeling flitted through Yugi and he frowned, a hand unconsciously stroking Yami's scales.

_Aibou?_

_/I'm fine, Yami. Just… just a feeling. Be careful./ _

Yami's feelings of reassurance floated into his mind. _I would never be any other way with you on my back. I will keep us safe. _

Yugi clutched tighter to the handle on Yami's saddle, leaning forward and plastering himself to Yami's neck in order to give the dragon better maneuverability. He looked to the side to see the others doing the same as the dragons prepared to shoot out into the air, hopefully surprising the enemy.

Harpy floated back from her place up front, her sense of smell for magic letting them know if it was a good idea to go. Yugi spotted Mai on her back, her blonde hair pinned into a tight bun, her body plastered to Harpy's saddle so her small dragon could maneuver. _Nothing is being cast. _Harpy announced, flying back behind Yami's much larger bulk.

_GO! _Magician roared, and together he and Yami burst into the night air with roars of rage. The red dragon that floated just outside of the factory spun away from the attacks; he seemed to have been aware of their presence despite the fact that his attention had been focused on the spell his Rider was weaving.

The large brown dragon that Yami had fought before was there, and the black dragon grinned, showing off sharp teeth as he flew for this former enemy. Yami's black flames poured forth, scorching the dragon as he flew around him. Leviathan, Ishizu had called him, opened his own jaws, brown tinged fire flying for Yami.

The black dragon easily darted around the fire, avoiding the danger easily as he darted close to latch onto Leviathan's neck. Roars of pain and rage echoed from the other, and Yugi flung a spell at the man on the other's neck, Dartz.

He barely protected himself, and Yugi understood Ishizu's earlier words. Dartz was weak with magic, he depended upon his dragon.

At that moment Leviathan turned his head, wrenching Yami off of him. Yugi was shocked as instead of attacking again, Leviathan turned and flew away. Confused, Yugi looked around, and then a blazing light lit the sky, slamming into Yami's body.

Yami's cries of pain echoed through Yugi's mind and the dragon bucked his body, throwing Yugi from his back. Yugi screamed, falling through the air, but a moment later he stopped, caught in Harpy's claws. The female held him carefully, raising her leg so he could climb to her back with Mai.

The woman's violet eyes were afraid as she watched Yami writhe in pain in the air, his screams ringing around them. Malik and Odion instantly flew forward, Marik and Ishizu absent from their backs, going beneath Yami as the dragon's wings crumpled, his body falling. Odion grunted loudly as Yami slammed into his back, but he held beneath the slightly smaller dragon's weight, Malik carefully holding half of the burden.

Harpy took them back into the factory as Malik and Odion returned Yami within the building, and Yugi saw Ishizu and Marik climbing off of Dice and Bakura. It was obvious that the two had changed dragons in order to free Malik and Odion to help the ailing dragon.

"What's happening?.!" Yugi asked as he felt the link with Yami being stretched.

Harpy wrinkled her muzzle. _It's that spell, whatever it was. That is powerful magic that is being worked on Yami._

Yugi started to run forward, but Yami was suddenly surrounded by Kisara and Valkyria, who were struggling to keep the thrashing dragon still. There was a slice through his mind, and then Yugi screamed.

The link. Their bond was gone, severed completely. The ringing emptiness of his mind made him frightened beyond all belief and his knees gave, sending him to the ground as Mai, Ishizu, and Mana came to him, trying to comfort him.

"Yami…" Yugi murmured, forcing himself to his feet and running towards Kisara's white bulk. The two females were wound tighter than he thought would be possible, but as he came close he noticed that they were cooing and purring, their tails wrapped securely around something in between them.

Yami's black body was gone.

Yugi pushed at the walls of dragonflesh and the two allowed him inside to see what their tails were guarding.

There, shivering madly as the dragon scales left his body, was a boy. He was naked, his thin form in the smallest ball he could possibly fold it into. Yugi moved forward slowly, carefully, not wanting to startle the boy.

"Y-Yami?"

Crimson eyes stared back at him, and then Yami started to wail, his fear almost tangible as he sat there in a body unfamiliar to him. His cries pierced the quiet, and Kisara and Valkyria cooed and purred near him, trying to comfort him.

But Yami was hysteric, his sobs echoing as he clung to his former Rider, lost, confused, and afraid.

* * *

Ooooo... that's all I have to say... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yugi held Yami long after that until the former dragon fell asleep, his small body wrapped in an old blanket and his form wracked with shivers. Yugi stroked his hair gently, trying to sooth him as best he could.

Ishizu was nearby, watching the two of them with silent eyes. She knew that this had to be what the legend had meant, but she had never expected this. She looked up at her dragon, whose golden eyes were focused on Yami, and then she followed his gaze to the boy in Yugi's arms.

Yami looked surprisingly like Yugi, the same wild tricolored hair, small, petite body, and large, expressive eyes. Even though his eyes seemed older and sharper than Yugi's, they were oversized in his face. He didn't really resemble his old self, the only way they could tell what he was were the fangs in his mouth and the same brilliant crimson eyes that the dragon had had.

Yugi sighed, running his fingers through Yami's hair as he started humming softly. His mind was ringing, the emptiness echoing through his entire body. Without the link to Yami, it was as though he was empty in a way. But even though he couldn't feel Yami's emotions like he had, he knew very well what the other was feeling.

Yami was scared. Terrified. He still hadn't stopped shaking, even in his sleep, and the dried tear tracks along his cheeks were evidence of his sobs. He was trapped in a body too small and too weak for him, stripped of his power and the only thing he had ever known, his connection with Yugi. It was like taking a lion and putting it into a tiny cage, imprisoning the prideful creature in a place unfamiliar and dangerous to it.

Yami was no different. Without his flames, talons, and jaws, he was nothing more than a human, and now that Yami was no longer a dragon, Yugi's magic had declined greatly. He could still use spells, but they drained him more, and he couldn't do some of the bigger jobs. Without Yami's strength, Yugi was weakened.

Yami shifted in his sleep, whimpering and drawing closer to his former Rider. Yugi could do nothing more than try to comfort him, continuing to pet his hair gently as he hummed in the back of his throat.

The boy looked up as footsteps approached him. Mahado was standing beside him, and the tall man knelt next to him, his face soft as he looked at the shivering bundle cradled against Yugi's body. "How is he doing?"

"He's still so frightened. I don't know how to help him…" Yugi whispered, looking down at Yami's tear-stained face. "And the link… It's just gone. That's all he's ever known Mahado, that link with me. What will it do to him?"

The older man sighed. "I honestly don't know, Yugi. I've talked to some of the other dragons about it, and none of them remember a time before that link, and all of them can't even imagine not having it. Kisara remembers a time when she ventured away from Kaiba and the link was stretched to its limits, and she said it felt… empty. Cold and lonely, and she said that she did everything in her power to get back into range again. But it does scare them all, I can sense that."

Yugi frowned deeper, his fingers tightening slightly where they gripped Yami's hair. "I'm so worried about him… I can feel how scared he is, even though we aren't connected… I've never felt anything so… violent."

Mahado put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You just need to be there for him. That's all you can do for now, just let him know that he's not alone, and that all of us are here to help him."

They were silent for a moment, only the sound of Yami's stuttered breaths and whimpers piercing the quiet. Mahado left after a moment, and Yugi sat with Yami, stroking his hair gently. A moment later he heard a gentle sound and looked up to see Kisara standing near him.

_May I try something? It may help him to sleep easier. You as well Yugi._

Yugi hesitated, tightening his grip on Yami, and then nodded, slowly releasing the other boy. Kisara snaked her tail forward as she lay down, setting her forelegs out in front of her to create a sort of resting place. Her tail wrapped gently around Yami's middle, dragging him and his blanket to her. She placed his wriggling body in between her forelegs, pulling him to her chest with her chin.

Yami cooed softly in his sleep, pressing his body against the warm scales presented to him. He stilled against her, finally sleeping peacefully, the warm dragonflesh on all sides comforting him as though he was back in his own dragon body.

Yugi smiled, moving forward and tucking the blanket a little more securely around his form, though it only covered his lower half. The rest of him was pressed firmly against parts of Kisara's legs or chest, trying to get closer to the female's scales. "Thank you Kisara. I suppose being around other dragons will help him right now, huh? But what about Kaiba?"

Kisara smiled with her eyes, the blue shining faintly against her white scales. _Seto will be fine without me for a few nights. He told me to come. As for your other statement, I noticed when he first transformed that he clung to Valkyria and I, so I thought it would be best for him to sleep against another dragon. _She paused, and then dipped her head slightly. _Since you are used to sleeping with your dragon, you may join him if you wish. _

Yugi hesitated, and then shook his head. "No. But thank you for the offer Kisara, I really appreciate it. I'll just stay nearby, so if he needs me I'll be there."

Kisara didn't seem to believe his words, but she laid her head on the floor, purring softly to comfort Yami as he shifted restlessly. Yugi went to the pile of blankets that had been set up nearby, climbing into them and trying to sleep.

He didn't know how much time it had been until he felt a scaly tail curling around him. He didn't move, not afraid of the presence he felt. A moment later he was placed against a warm vibrating chest, and he looked up into the kind green eyes of Valkyria. The dragon arranged him carefully against her chest, taking care to keep the blankets with him, and then she settled against Kisara's side.

Yugi looked over to see Yami only a few feet away, Kisara's head resting on Valkyria's back and the purple female's to the other side of her body. Yugi looked up questioningly, and then Valkyria chuckled lightly.

_Mana said that you needed me, whether you would admit it or not. _

Yugi sighed slightly, but he knew that Mana and Valkyria were right; he could not sleep without the feel of dragon scales against his back. He curled into Valkyria's touch, and quickly fell asleep, comforted by the purring of the two dragons.

* * *

Yugi was awoke sometime after sunrise by a gentle nudge against his back. He looked into Kisara's brilliant sapphire colored eyes, yawning as he did so. "What is it, Kisara?"

_He's awake._

Yugi was instantly fully aware, climbing out of his next of blankets in between Valkyria's forelegs and going to Kisara. He found Yami cowering against her chest, his hands twisted in the blanket and his body pressed against her scales. Yugi moved forward slowly, carefully, not wanting to startle the other.

"Yami?"

Scared crimson eyes met his a moment later and then Yami flung himself at Yugi, wrapping his arms clumsily around the boy and nuzzling his face into Yugi's chest. Yugi could hear something babbled incoherently against him, but it was muffled by his clothes. He pushed Yami back by the shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Yami opened his mouth, but all that escaped was a strangled sound. His face fell, and he tucked his head under Yugi's chin again. Yugi blinked, and then realized.

Yami couldn't speak. He knew how, but he didn't know how to work vocal cords to make the sounds he desired. The boy sighed, knowing that before anything could be accomplished, they had to teach Yami how to speak.

He held the body to him, his chin against the spiky hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "Don't worry Yami. I'll take care of you."

* * *

Mostly a filler chapter, I know, but the next shouldn't be too long in waiting... I hope... Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hooray a chapter! Sorry it took so long, this chapter was a little tough for me to write, but I'm pretty happy with the turnout. I'll try to have the next one out soon!

* * *

Chapter 11

Yugi taught Yami how to speak, slowly and patiently. Yami learned quickly, he knew how to speak, but the process of working vocal cords was merely learning how to control them. He was speaking coherently within a week, and had fully mastered it by a week and a half.

He still seemed lost, though. Now that he could communicate, he talked often with Yugi, but he spent most of his time with the other dragons. They made him feel a little more comfortable, if not safe, and he was able to sleep more peacefully pressed against the warm scales of another dragon.

More often than not it was one of the female dragons that offered herself for a sleeping place, usually Valkyria. But every now and then Malik would come to the pair, even Odion or Bakura. Magician was the only other one that seemed to stay with them most of the time; the old dragon had made a sort of connection with Yami, even in his transformed state.

Yugi felt empty without Yami's warm presence in his mind, but the two had found more ways to communicate with each other, through touch and body language. It was not uncommon to see the two walking hand in hand around the factory, usually not speaking, but sometimes talking quietly.

At night, cradled in the warm nest of one of the dragon's body's, the two would wrap around each other, pressed fully against each other in an attempt to achieve the closeness that had once been. Yugi found that he could not drift off to sleep without Yami's breath on his hair, and the former dragon could no longer sleep without Yugi there, regardless of the dragon.

Yugi still wasn't sure of this emotion that he was feeling, but he knew that somehow it would help. He had always felt something special for Yami, but it was growing with every day that they spent together. He wanted, more than anything, for Yami to be back to his old self, but some other part of him wanted the dragon to remain the way he was, human, within Yugi's reach.

Yugi just didn't know what he wanted anymore.

* * *

"Aibou."

Yugi was almost instantly awake, his eyes flashing open to meet crimson orbs. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly before turning to look at his former dragon. "What is it, Yami?"

Yami chewed on his lower lip, and then spoke softly. "I'm… I'm forgetting, aibou."

Yugi frowned, his eyes narrowing as he watched Yami's face grow worried. "What do you mean?"

"Every night I dream about flying. But tonight… Tonight I couldn't remember what it was like. It was almost as though…. Like I had thrown myself into the wind and then fallen. I… I can't remember what it is to flame, or to fly, or even to be linked with you…" Yami looked up at him. "I'm forgetting what it is to be a dragon."

Yugi crossed his arms, thinking. "This is not good… We need to figure out how to change you back, you're becoming too much like a human."

"You are correct, Yugi."

Both boys looked up in shock to meet Mahado's serious eyes. Yugi smiled slightly in greeting, though the gesture was a little forced. "Mahado."

The man nodded, walking forward to kneel beside Yami. The man studied him for a moment, his eyes looking deep into the former dragon's, and then he put a hand on Yami's chin, pushing his face up. "It won't be long before there is a human boy in this body, and no dragon at all."

Yami's face fell. "But… I just want to be a dragon again…. Is that too much to ask?"

Mahado shook his head, ruffling Yami's hair. "No, of course not." He smiled. "All we have to do is figure out the legend. It's clear that this was meant to happen, all we have to do is understand the next few lines, and no doubt we will know what has to be done to change you back."

Yami looked down at his hands, shifting uncomfortably. "I feel so trapped…"

Yugi hugged the other soothingly, petting his hair. "I'm here for you Yami, we all are. You know that any of us would do anything to get you back into your true form. All we need is time. Things will work out, you'll see."

Yami tangled their fingers together habitually, holding their joined hands close to his face as he calmed himself. He was more frightened by what Mahado had said than he had been by anything else that had happened in these last two weeks. He wanted to return to his dragon body, it was all he wanted.

But what if they didn't succeed in time, and he had to remain a human for the rest of his days? He didn't know what he would do…

* * *

Yami couldn't sleep. He could feel Yugi's even breathing against his chest, could hear the slow thudding of Magician's heart as the dragon slept with them cradled in the curve of his body, but he still couldn't go to sleep.

He didn't know the reason, but some part of him wouldn't calm down, and something was tingling on the edge of his senses. Yami frowned, shifting and raising his head so he could look over the shape of Magician's tail. 'Something's coming… I know it…'

He shook Yugi gently, and then nudged at Magician's side. The great dragon was instantly awake, his large eyes going right to Yami. _What is it, Yami?_

Yami frowned, his crimson eyes focused on some point in the distance. "I don't know. But I don't like this feeling."

Yugi stirred against him, yawning and placing his face against the former dragon's chest in an attempt to go back to sleep. "Yami? What's wrong?"

Yami shook him again. "Come on, Yugi, wake up. We have to get out of here."

Yugi forced himself fully awake, stretching. "What do you mean?"

_Yami's right, I can sense something. We need to get the two of you inside, and wake the others. _Magician's powerful voice caused Yugi to instantly take Yami by the hand, leading him into the factory. Magician rose and woke the other dragons, preparing the group.

_I don't like this. _Harpy's rough voice echoed in their minds. _This is the second time that they've tried to catch us off guard at night. It doesn't seem like their style to try something that already failed. _

_But they didn't fail…_Kisara's voice was soft. _They changed Yami… What if this has something to do with him?_

Yami shivered as he heard this, moving closer to Yugi. The boy automatically embraced him, humming softly to try and calm him.

At that moment a strange sort of singing pierced the air. All went still, hypnotized by the sound. Yugi stared, his body locked in place. 'I… can't move…'

He heard a snarl somewhere in the distance; Malik. _DAMMIT! What the hell are they doing?.! Why can't I move?.! _

_Stay calm everyone, we can get out of this…_Magician didn't sound so sure of himself, but he was calm.

Yugi tried to break the spell that had been placed on him, but at that moment Yami moved away from him, his eyes locked on the door to the factory. Yugi gasped, his eyes following his dragon's movement.

Yami's eyes were open wide, the light gone from them, fascination and wonderment in there. It was as though Yami had no control over his movements. He was being lured out there by this cursed magic.

Yugi tried to move once more, but he was held fast. "NO!" he managed to cry. "YAMI! YAMI PLEASE!"

The other stopped slowly, moving to look at him. Those eyes flickered, but remained lifeless.

A voice pierced the air. "You may be human, but you are still his dragon!"

Yugi looked up to see a spear of magic, bright yellow in color, heading right for him. 'No! They mean to kill me, and therefore Yami! NO!'

Yugi closed his eyes, unable to move. He simply waited for the impact, waited for what he knew was going to come.

_**"NO!"**_

It was so familiar, Yugi almost thought he was back in time, to where Yami had first flamed, but he knew that was impossible. He waited, but the impact never came.

He slowly opened his eyes, and then gasped, tears flooding his eyes and pouring down his cheeks as the magic released him, allowing him to clap his hands over his mouth.

Standing in front of him was Yami, arms outstretched, the magic pierced through his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yugi stood, shocked, watching as the magic faded after its use had been completed. Yami stood for a moment, still, and then his legs faltered and he fell backwards.

Yugi caught him in his arms, sinking to the floor with him in his arms, Yami's head and shoulders resting on his lap. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and running down his cheeks. "No… no… no, please…"

Yami's eyes were closed, but they fluttered open at the sound of Yugi's voice. The blood colored orbs were dull with pain, but there was a sort of content in them. He stared up at Yugi, a small smile on his face. "S-Sorry…"

Yugi stroked his face, shaking his head, his tears falling down onto Yami's face like rain. "Why, Yami? Why would you do that?.!"

He chuckled softly, closing his eyes as the laugh turned to soft coughs, blood spotting his lips. "Better… better we… than our Riders…"

Yugi shook his head harder, cupping Yami's face, his thumbs stroking over the pale skin. "No, you can't do this to me! You can't leave me, Yami! I…" he clutched to a thought as it flew past. "I can heal you! Just…"

But even as Yugi raised a hand to hold it over the gaping hole in Yami's chest, a trembling hand wrapped shakily around his wrist. "No, Yugi." Yami whispered. "You have not… the strength…" The former dragon coughed harder, a thin trail of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth and then spilling off of his cheek.

"Don't…" Yugi whispered. "Don't say goodbye… Don't let me just leave you to die... Let me try…"

Yami sighed slightly, his eyelids fluttering and his vibrant crimson eyes beginning to darken even as Yugi watched. "I can't let you… It would kill you as well, and I…I couldn't do that…"

Yugi could barely hear the sound of dragons in the background starting up a crooning mourn; they knew that Yami was dying, and dying rapidly. No healing could help him now.

The other Riders were frozen, unable to move forward and help. The women had their hands over their mouths, and the men were just staring, wide eyed and shocked.

"I won't let you die…" Yugi sobbed, leaning forward over the body of his dragon, closet friend, and perhaps… something more than that. "I won't…"

There was suddenly a presence near them, and then a soft voice. _You've come to journey's end, Yami… Sleep now… dream of the dragons that came before us… they are calling you…_

It was Kisara, her voice choked with emotion as she stared at Yami with sad blue eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek, crystallizing into a diamond before it hit the floor. For dragons cry diamond tears, their tears were so rare and beautiful.

Yami smiled slightly, his hand falling from Yugi's arm to hit the ground. "Sleep…" he murmured. "That sounds… nice…" his voice began to fade, his head lolling on a neck that no longer had the strength to support him. "At least… At least I could protect you… Yugi… my aibou…"

Yugi shook his head once more. "No… Don't do this, Yami! Don't say goodbye yet! Hold on, stay with me! I need you here! I… I _**need**_ you…" he faded off into sobs, his hand clutching at Yami's limp one as though the touch could anchor Yami to him.

"I love you… Yugi… Just remember… that…"

Yugi paused in his crying. Yami had stopped moving. Yugi leaned away from the body in his arms, looking into Yami's face to see that his eyes were closed. Yugi shook him frantically, panic flooding through his body. "No! No, wake up! Don't you do this to me! Open your eyes! WAKE UP!" Yugi stopped, staring at his partner.

Yami's face was peaceful, a small smile on his pale features. There were tears trailing down his temples, and blood leaking from his lips, but all Yugi could think was how beautiful he looked at that moment. He stared for a moment, and then clutched Yami to him, rocking back and forth slowly. "No… wake up…"

Ishizu released a sob behind them, turning and hiding her face in Marik's neck. Her brother held her, his face solemn and still as he watched the two. Mana threw herself at her own brother, and Mahado silently wrapped his arms around her heaving shoulders, his face sad, tears in his eyes.

Yugi pressed his face to the side of Yami's neck, which was still warm. "Open your eyes, my dragon…" he whispered. "Wake up… I need you here… I… _I love you_…"

Light flared. Yugi, his face buried against Yami's warm neck, didn't see it at first, but as Yami's body grew warmer in his grasp he was forced to lean away, and then raise his arms to protect his eyes. He managed to peek around his arms to see Yami's body rising from the floor, his chest arched to the sky, where a brilliant light was descending.

Mahado's voice came to him from somewhere behind him. "It's the prophecy! It's coming true!"

Yugi stumbled to his feet and then back a few steps, colliding with Kisara's chest as the dragon stood just behind him. He crouched against her scales, hiding his eyes, and then he heard a loud thud as something hit the ground. He looked up, and then gasped.

The large black bulk of Yami lay in front of him, the dragon's sides heaving up and down as he pulled in fast breaths. Yugi watched the lithe dragon climb to his feet, and then he looked into the crimson eyes of his dragon.

Yami smiled a dragon smile, showing off his teeth. _Aibou. I can feel you again…_

It was in that moment that all of the feel came rushing back. It was like opening floodgates in Yugi's mind, the feelings, emotions, and presence of Yami's mind flowing into his head, filling him up with warmth. Yugi bathed in the feeling, basking in the warm glow of Yami's powerful mind, and then he ran forward, wrapping his arms as far as he could around Yami's muzzle and hugging him.

"I missed you so much Yami! I'm so glad you're okay and back to normal!" Yugi cried out, the tears still flowing down his cheeks.

Yami purred as loud as he could, his eyes closed in happiness as he nuzzled his Rider. _I'm glad I'm back to normal too…_

Yugi smacked the black scales, and then wiped at his tears with the back of a forearm, turning away from Yami. "Don't you… ever do that to me again! Do you hear me?"

Yami whimpered faintly, nudging Yugi from behind. _I'm sorry aibou… I didn't mean to worry you, but I couldn't let you get hurt. I… I love you too much._

Yugi couldn't help but smile, and he turned towards Yami, hugging him once more. _/It's okay Yami, I understand. And… I love you too./_

_Aibou… My love… That's the reason I am as I am. It was your love that broke the spell, our bond of not only Dragon and Rider, but that of lovers, was the power that saw the prophecy through. _Yami murmured, opening his eyes to stare into Yugi's amethyst orbs. _'For Rider shall the dragon fall.' I fell for you long ago, aibou, but I, as your dragon, could do nothing more than love you from afar. What it took was for you to love me back._

_/And I do. I didn't see it before, but I do now…/ _Yugi smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Yami's scales. /_I love you with all that I am./_

Yami smiled. _Good. Now then, let's return the pain and agony that these dragons have caused us. They are in for a fight. Yugi._

As Yami spoke his name the boy looked up. The dragon raised his head away from Yugi's grasp, but then guided the boy towards his chest with his chin. Yugi went obediently, standing between Yami's forelegs against his chest, listening to the steady loud beat of his dragon's heart.

_I want everyone to come where I can reach you, Riders beside their dragons, if you please. _Yami asked, dipping his head to everyone. As soon as they had done as he had asked, he looked to Yugi. _Stay there aibou. Everyone else, I simply ask you to trust me, and not to move._

With that Yami opened his jaws, black and crimson flames pouring from his mouth. It consumed the other dragons, but they did not seem in pain. Yugi watched with wide amethyst eyes from his shelter against Yami's body, watched as some of the Riders stepped nearer to their dragons, and others bore the torrent of flames.

Yami smiled as he finished his task. _Now you are all like me. Now we can give those dragons a tougher fight than they've had in their lives. _

Bakura blinked. _Like you? _He raised his head, shooting a bout of flames into the air. They were the same color as his hide, like storm clouds rising into the air.

Dice grinned, showing off his full mouth of sharp teeth. _Sweet. Let's give them hell!_

* * *

The line that Kisara said to Yami as he was dying was inspired by the song "Into the West" which I don't own! Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hooray for the last chapter! I really really loved this story, and now this is the end! There's a really short epilogue, hope you like that too! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 13

Yami was the first to leave the factory, shooting out into the sky with his wings spread and flapping. He let out a roar of happiness, elated to finally be in the air again. Yugi whooped happily, glad to feel the wind through his hair, and, though his link with Yami, under his dragon's wings and past his black body.

The two led the way into the morning sky, and Yami flew straight towards the mountains, where he knew the other dragons to be hiding. He had awoken with the sense of where they needed to go and what he had needed to do to make the other dragons like himself, and now he was following that through, helping to end the war just as the prophecy had said he would.

Yugi leaned down, flattening himself along Yami's body and pulling away from his own body, transferring into the mind of his dragon. Yami greeted him enthusiastically, feeling of love, warmth, and protection flooding through the boy. Yugi allowed himself to bathe in the heat of his dragon's mind, feeling as though he was somewhat whole.

_I love you, aibou._

_/I love you too, Yami. Do you really think we'll be able to end this?/ _

Yami grinned as he flew, his crimson eyes flaming. _I know we will, aibou. I have been shown the way. My flames are different than other dragons, you know that already. _

Yugi frowned. _/Yea, but what's that got to do with anything?/_

The dragon chuckled. _Everything! Unlike normal flames, my flames do not burn out, no matter what you do! Water will not kill it, confinement will not smother it, it will burn until I tell it not to! It is a magical flame, and now that I have given this gift to the others, we have but to go to the enemy and give them the hell they've been allotted!_

Yugi felt wonder flow through him at Yami's words. A fire that won't go out until he who lit it allows it to? This could be their winning strategy. And, as Yami said, now that the other dragons could do the same, there was no way that they could lose.

Yugi felt Yami contacting the other dragons as they flew, telling them the same thing that he had just told his Rider. Yugi smiled as he heard roars and shouts of surprise and then excitement from behind him, turning to look at the other dragons.

Malik looked like that cat that had gotten the canary. His lavender eyes were glinting with malice, and he seemed ecstatic that he could finally get back at the other dragons.

Valkyria and Harpy were darting faster throughout the group, showing their happiness by showing off their impressive speed. Yugi saw Mana and Mai whooping and cheering from their backs.

Kisara was flying with her head high, and Yugi felt some sort of twinge from her, some sense that she was immensely proud of Yami. Yugi frowned, looking to his dragon. _/Yami, what is Kisara to you?/_

Yami was silent for a moment, and then he spoke. _She is my mother. _

Yugi's mouth fell open. "W-What?.!" In his shock he forgot to confine his voice to his mind, and the word slipped out as a shout to the wind. "What do you mean?.! She's too young! Isn't she?"

Yami shook his head slowly. _I was laid maybe a week before you found me, Yugi. Kisara was four at the time when I hatched, plenty old enough for her to have eggs. I am her only child. _

_/Does Seto know this? Does anyone?/_

_No. She never told them. Seto knows only that she was gone for a night, the night that I was laid, and then again when she dropped me in the gutter, where she knew you would find me. _Yami turned his head to look at his Rider. _She gave us the prophecy because she would be the one to give us the dragon of it. _

_/But don't dragons have to…mate to lay eggs?/ _Yugi asked, a flush of embarrassment coming to his cheeks.

_Of course._

The boy frowned. /_But then… who is your father?/_

Yami sighed, and stayed silent for several minutes. Yugi didn't press him, not wanting to make him upset. Yami finally spoke just as the fortress of the enemy was coming into view.

_His name is Zorc._

Yugi almost fell off his dragon. /_Z-Zorc?.! Yami, that's their leader! How… Why… I don't understand!/_

Yami lowered his head, his flight pattern slipping slightly. _I'm sorry. But in order for the prophecy to work, the dragon had to be born of both heaven and hell. Heaven, Kisara, and Hell, Zorc. I am the bridge between the two._

Yugi was quiet for a moment, and then he sighed. _/Well, I suppose it makes sense… It's just a little… shocking to find it out./_

_Are you… angry with me?_

Yugi frowned, stroking Yami's scales. _/Why would I be? It's not your fault, and it does make sense, like I said./_ His voice softened slightly _/It doesn't make me stop loving you, Yami./_

Yami smiled, showing off all of his teeth as he spotted a red dragon swooping from the confines of the building. _I am glad. _

_**Well, well, the dragon survives! What a pity, I was sure that we'd gotten rid of you!**_

Yugi had to keep from clamping his hands over his ears. The voice burned his mind, and he knew that it came from Zorc, the brilliant red dragon flying to hover directly in front of Yami.

_Hello, Zorc. _Yami spat, a lick of flame escaping from between his teeth. _You thought you could get rid of me that easily, you were mistaken. Sending Bandit to do a job that he couldn't handle, a costly mistake. _

Zorc rolled his massive eyes. _**Perhaps. But it matters not, as you have come to me yourself, and I can finish you off on my own! **_With that the red dragon attacked, his jaws opening to spew flames at Yami.

The dragon darted out of the way, and returned the fire, his black flames pouring over Zorc's scales and catching his saddle on fire. Yugi grinned. 'He's done for now. That fire will keep burning, and his Rider won't last long!'

The two continued to spar with Zorc, and Yugi heard the sounds from around him of the other dragons fighting, flames of every color piercing the sky. What astonished Yugi the most were Kisara's flames, they were pure white, flowing through the air like clouds. Yugi smiled, and then focused back on Zorc.

He had been right about earlier, the fire was continuing to burn, no matter what Shade did. It was beginning to creep along the Rider's clothes, and it wouldn't be long before he caught fire himself.

Yami suddenly let out a roar of pain; Zorc had managed to catch his right wing under his claws, tearing a hole through the feather-like scales. Yami faltered in midair, but a surge of warmth, reassurance, and energy from Yugi kept him in the air. He returned Zorc's strike by flying beneath him, flipping upside down and raking all four sets of talons along the larger dragon's belly.

Zorc cried out, blood streaming from his body as he fell slightly before regaining himself and turning to face Yami. _**You little whelp! I'll rip your wings off!**_

Yami didn't dignify him with a response, only opened his jaws to spout forth more black flames.

Yugi heard the screams as two dragons fell, the brown of Leviathan and the bright yellow of Bandit. Malik and Harpy, who had been fighting them, let out roars of triumph and went to help the others.

With two dragons fighting, the enemy began to fall much faster. It wasn't long before he saw a silver shape convulse in midair, there was no death cry, he was dead before he could utter it. A second later another body fell, a large green dragon descending through the skies.

More fell, the last two unable to stand up to the full force of the Dragonriders, and at last the final blue dragon fell, her blue body nearly colliding with the dead form of another. The other dragons instantly turned and came towards Yami, willing to help him, but it was not needed.

Zorc had pulled off, writhing in pain as he struggled against the feelings coming from his Rider, who was by now attempting to fight off the black fire that was consuming his body. Yami grinned, and then darted forward, sinking his claws into Zorc's chest and holding the massive dragon up.

_Just remember this Zorc, this little whelp just defeated you. Goodbye…__**Father.**_

Zorc's eyes widened in surprise, and then he died as his Rider ceased all movement, and Yami released him to allow him to fall to earth. Yugi let out a call happiness. _/You did it, Yami, you did it!/_

_No, aibou. __**We**__ did it. All of us!_

Yugi grinned, and then the group turned to go home, flying easily and happily through the calm blue skies. Kisara moved closer to Yami as they went, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Seto was smiling for once in his life, his face full of the excitement of battle.

Yugi waved to him, receiving a yell of triumph in return, and then the boy heard Kisara's gentle voice as she spoke quietly to the pair of them, leaving out everyone else in the comment.

_I am so proud of you… my son._


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Yugi slid down Yami's forearm as they landed on his ledge in the factory, his feet touching the ground for the first time that day. He had remained on Yami's back the entire time, not wanting to lose the feel of his dragon.

Yami settled down, curling around his Rider as he had always done, a gentle purr echoing in his chest as he did. Yugi lay against his side, his hand pressed to the warm black scales.

/_I'm glad that everyone's okay. We got out of there with very few injuries. Everyone's going to be just fine./_

Yami nodded in agreement. _We did well, getting in and out quickly and accomplishing our goal. I'm very proud of you, aibou._

Yugi snorted faintly, turning to look into Yami's large crimson eyes. _/You're proud of me?.! What did I do, except sit there on your back?/_

_You were there, and that's what matters. Without your love and support, I might have fallen in that battle. _Yami nuzzled him lovingly; his touch gentle, but firm enough to move Yugi's body a little. _I love you._

Yugi smiled, hugging Yami's muzzle gently. _/I love you too, Yami… But there's just one thing that bothers me. I mean, we love each other, but with you a dragon, we can't really be together… can we?/_

Yami grinned, his teeth glinting in the night. _Whoever said we couldn't?_

There was a glow, and it slowly surrounded Yami, and then the dragon's body was shrinking, twisting. Yugi closed his eyes against the light, and when he opened them he found himself staring into Yami's crimson eyes.

"I can move back and forth freely, aibou. It was a… gift from the Gods, when I was there for a short time." Yami grinned, his hands reaching out to touch Yugi's face.

Yugi was in shock, staring at his dragon in silence, his eyes wide and mouth open. He shook himself slightly, and then threw his arms around Yami, pressing his face against his dragon's neck.

Yami returned the embrace, his fingers gliding up and down Yugi's back gently. "I love you so much, aibou."

Yugi smiled, leaning away from Yami's hold to look into his face, stroking his cheek and cupping it softly. "I love you too, Yami."

Their lips finally met in a long awaited kiss, and Yugi knew then, that he was finally whole.


End file.
